


just a li'l arson

by peterpiperparker



Series: Mel's 100 Celebration "Short" Fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, They have fun, and skipping school, and speeding, arson as a Treat, let these boys be brothers dc, mel's 100, putting things on fire, you fucking cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/pseuds/peterpiperparker
Summary: “What?” The voice over the line is beyond irritated, a bite behind the words that Damian can almost feel.Resisting the urge to hang up already, he says, “Todd. I require your assistance.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Mel's 100 Celebration "Short" Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820356
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	just a li'l arson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouserOfStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouserOfStories/gifts).



> my short fic for lucy, my love, who requested: "Congrats on 100, you totally deserve it! Let Jason and Damian blow some things up, commit a little (just a teensy bit) of arson. As a treat. ::)" thank you dear!! hope you like it!! a special thanks to jay for helping me check dami's characterization, my lovely damian stan

As he dials the number, Damian grimaces and holds back a curse. He’s been hoping it wouldn’t come to this, _praying_ to a god he’s never been taught to believe in, all for naught. The phone rings against his ear, rings and rings and rings...then goes to voicemail.

“ _We’re sorry, the number you have reached is currently unavailable. Please leave your name and_ —”

He hangs up and redials. It rings again. It goes to voicemail again.

“ _We’re sorry, the number you have reached is currently unavailable. Please_ —”

His finger presses the end call button angrily. Damian’s already been dreading the call, and now he’s not picking up?

Damian redials again. It rings. It goes to voicemail.

“ _We’re sorry, the number you have_ —”

He hangs up, ready to throw the phone out into the road, but he’s reminded of Alfred’s breathing technique and counts to four with his inhale, counts to eight with his exhale, and centers himself on the air in his lungs.

Huh, maybe that old man is onto something.

Damian redials for the _last time_ , he promises himself. If there’s no answer this time he’ll just call Grayson and fess up to his sins, or ask Drake for help instead.

He is two seconds from hanging up, swallowing his pride, and dialing Drake when the line clicks.

“ _What?_ ” The voice over the line is beyond irritated, a bite behind the words that Damian can almost feel.

Resisting the urge to hang up already, he says, “Todd. I require your assistance.”

“ _Yeah? Why don’t you get Goldie to help, I’m sure he’d be thrilled if you asked,_ ” comes his response, and his voice crackles slightly over the line. 

Damian grits his teeth, forcing out, “Grayson can’t know about this.”

There’s a pause before Todd says, “ _Oh?_ ” and Damian can _hear_ his grin.

“I’m technically supposed to be in English class right now, but I have a lead that is...time sensitive, so I need a ride.”

“ _Okay._ ”

“So you’ll pick me up?”

“ _I never said that._ ”

Damian lets out a groan and hears Todd laugh. His scowl deepens and he takes another deep breath. “Todd, will you— _stop laughing_ —will you please pick me up?”

In the following silence, he can tell that Todd is relishing the moment, so he waits it out. It takes a solid minute, but finally he hears, “ _Fine, be there in ten_ ,” before the line goes dead.

True to his word, Todd pulls up ten minutes later. “Get in, loser!”

Damian rolls his eyes and gets into the passenger side. “Warehouse 14.” Todd raises a brow, his foot not leaving the brake. Damian sighs, but says, “Please.”

Todd speeds the whole way there, breaking at least three laws in the twenty minute drive.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it a little, but Damian would never admit it to anyone, let alone Todd.

They make it relatively in one piece, and Damian jumps out before the car is in park. He grabs his cape out of his backpack from the backseat and, pulling his blazer and white button down off, clasps it on over the now revealed Robin armor. His slacks are discarded and Todd looks at the green armor for a second too long.

“Do you wear your costume under your clothes everyday? Because, fuck, that’s dedication, kid.”

Damian goes red, replying, “No, you imbecile. I knew I was leaving the school today so I dressed accordingly.”

Shrugging unbelievingly, Todd grabs his helmet from his trunk and hoists it underneath his arm. “Who are we following, anyway?”

“One of Penguin’s goons bragged about making a deal to his son, who then went to school bragging about his dad’s deal. He was practically asking to get caught.” Damian starts to walk toward the warehouse, but stops when he notices Todd isn’t following and turns to him with a scowl.

“What? You needed a ride, pipsqueak, I gave you a ride.” He makes a shooing motion with his hand as he walks to the driver’s door.

Damian huffs, looking back at the warehouse before turning fully to face Todd, who already has his door open. “Well, the assistance has more to do with destroying... _evidence_ than a ride here.”

Interest has been piqued. Todd slams the door shut and crosses his arms. “Destroy...how?”

“How full is your gas tank?”

Damian is directing Todd’s trajectory of the gas canister as he double checks and triple checks that the warehouse is staying empty. “We have another twenty minutes before the deal is supposed to happen.”

“Who leaves the drugs unattended before a handoff?” Todd mutters something about rookies and dumbasses, finishing off the line of gasoline at the warehouse entrance and dowsing the wall some for good measure.

They step back to the start of the gas line, and Todd lights a match. He offers it to Damian with a raised eyebrow and his signature street kid smirk.

Damian takes it with a smirk of his own, dropping it onto the line satisfyingly.

The fire travels neatly along the line before engulfing the warehouse within the minute. Sirens fill the air as smoke billows up into the sky.

Todd puts up a hand and Damian looks at it suspiciously before decidedly slapping it with his own.

And Grayson acts as though he could never get along with Todd.


End file.
